


Titans and Fairies

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories without a direct connection between them, just the idea that in a world with titans fairies could exist too. At least in tales and the imagination. Sometimes Levi thinks Mikasa is like a fairy, sometimes she really is. One shots about fairies... and titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of fairies and empty hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was ethereal and impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For RivaMika Week 6, day 3  
> Prompt: The Hermit / “He resides in the darkness of solitude. He finds comfort in his reflection.”

**He** dreamed with someone like her when **he** was young and naïve; when his mother told him magic tales before **he** fell asleep. More than once **he** found himself staring at her, wondering how her hair would feel at his touch.

_His mother said, long time ago in enchanted forests lived magical creatures; fairies, if **he** remembered right. Those fairies could fly and their silky and beautiful hair danced with the wind. In his mother’s stories, the best of them could be feisty and temperamental. They had the power to heal, but they were shy and distant. At the origins of time they lived amongst men, but humans hunted and destroyed their kingdom, keeping them captives; nonetheless, fairies had a free nature and fought back, breaking their cages. Still, they never gave up their caring hearts. Every once in awhile one of them would come and live with humans; however, only the lucky ones would notice their extraordinary presence._

It was a stupid thing to do, but some days **he** believed **she** was a mythical and magical creature with healing powers. **He** didn’t have other explanation for her effect on his life; after all, his heart recovered a little every time they shared time together.

.

-x-

.

 **She** was all **he** ever wanted; **he** knew that with one glance at her breathtaking form the day they defeated the ape titan.

The wind shaped her cape and her shadow looked as if **she** had wings. Uncontainable as a lightning bolt, **she** leaned forward, bending her body and falling down to cut the creature. The titan fell in her trap leaving its weak spot unprotected; the thing tried to smack her, but the gear moved as an extension of her limbs and **she** flew with ease, swaying away as **he** ended the task, finishing their enemy. Ruthless and powerful, standing at the dusk, **she** adjusted her scarf while the ape titan corpse fell. But **he** had seen her vulnerability, softness, and fears. The contrast made everything more alluring.

 **He** wanted no one and nothing as much **he** wanted her.

It wasn’t a big discovery, just the assurance of his deepest desire. **He** knew it every time they talked and trained together, but then **he** had dismissed the idea same way **he** dismissed non-practical issues. **He** kept denying her existence as a habit; it was so much easier that way.

.

-x-

.

 **She** was strong but reckless and **he** admired her against his better judgment. **He** never said it out loud but everyone saw it. They worked as a team, and his fights became hers.

If **he** needed to reprimand her —more times than they could count— his words were firm yet calm and **he** always talked to her in private. Maybe because it would be obvious that his deep concern wasn’t strictly professional; maybe just a simple excuse, so he didn’t have to share her attention, even for just minutes. The only thing **he** knew for sure was that **she** changed him, not a notorious, exaggerated change; a subtle and deeper amount of little things, tiny modifications on his habits and needs. This powerful creature took over his life, claiming it as hers, and when **he** tried to fight back, it was already too late.

In the middle of the darkest nights **he** wondered if **he** really had tried to avoid her conquer. Fate had no meaning in his life, a man like him believed in decisions and responsibility. **He** wanted her, and **he** never stood a chance against her because **he** never wanted a chance against her.

 **She** was an answer without question.

.

-x-

.

 **She** was a perfect imperfection, and **he** yearned for her when they moved with their lives.

When the war ended, nothing tied them; **he** told himself faeries lived in freedom —and **she** had no cage and no reason to stay. **She** didn’t vanish from his life, though, neither their lives crossed with frequency. Since when did life show mercy to him? Every time their paths intersected **he** took his time asking, needing, and loving her in silence. But **he** never said more, **he** never looked at her the way **he** wished and wanted.

Years craving for her smile and warm, and **he** never allowed his hands to reach for hers, asking her to stay, and begging if needed. Silences were all she left behind, and words died in his throat, leaving his hands empty. How could **he** miss her hair between his fingers if he never had the courage to touch it? If he was too afraid **she** would disappear.

 **She** was ethereal and impossible, and Levi never knew how much Mikasa Ackerman loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, warm thank you to minxiebutt, the nicest beta-reader I’ve ever met.


	2. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his mother dies he’s alone and scared; maybe she belongs to his fantasies, but nothing about her comfort and warm seems unreal. Could she be real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For RivaMika Week 6, day 4  
> Strength / “From within her comes the strength that will triumph over all.”  
> You should listen to “Edo no komori uta”

The lights were off and his little hand tried too hard to awake his mother. He tried, but he knew. His heart ached for the first time in his life and soon he would understand that the pain would never end. Tired and scared he curled himself next to her but her body was cold. A sudden need to warm her up filled his tiny body and he wrapped his arms around her, his own cold forgotten. And he hugged her so tight that his fingers hurt but he didn’t want to let her go, not yet… not ever.

What else could he do? She seemed at peace as if she dreamed with the enchanted forest of her bedtime stories, and the idea comforted his heart.

As the time passed, tears of bleakness fell down his pale cheeks. His entire world had been reduced to memories and he was too young to understand; still, he craved for one more moment with her, for her fingers stroking his hair, and her voice telling him his favorite story. _Never again_. An uncontrollable shiver traveled down his entire body. The night had fallen and his strangled cry echoed through the room.

Did anyone hear his cries?

Would anyone give solace to his heart?

And he fell asleep once more, wondering if this time he would join his mother. But as an omen of his future, the dream lasted a moment, no matter how hard he closed his eyes.

A soft light entered the room and moved around him. He opened his eyes and followed the motion. Fireflies were smaller and this glow became bigger and brighter. He hesitated for a second, but getting out the bed the small boy approached the light.

“You’re not alone,” the softest voice he had ever heard said, startling him and he almost jumped.

Was that a dream? He rubbed his eyes to be sure it was the lady of the enchanted forest. He had dreamed with her many times. The same long and silky hair, black was too simple to describe it, but he knew no other word; eyes big and darker than the night, and like the night full of twinkle. He reached his hand up but pulled back, grasping his old shirt.

She knelt before him, caressing his cheek, and combing his hair with her fingers. “It’s okay, you can touch me. I won’t vanish.”

After a moment of silence, he finally spoke.

“My mom…,” He said before big teardrops slid down his cheeks. Then, he cried out loud.

“I know.”

The boy hugged her and clung to her, weeping. The warming feeling coming from her comforted him, and she wrapped her arms around his tiny body. His eyes felt heavy, but he fought the need, too afraid and she sensed his struggled.

“You should sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep.”

“I’ll be here when you awake.”

“But…”

“Be a good a boy and rest. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ll try.”

She hummed a melody, and his tears fell, again. He felt a pang of shame, but she dismissed those thoughts. “It is fine, you can cry.”

He raised his face, staring at her and she smiled, combing his hair and singing again. Her voice was soft and whispering. She cradled him slowly in her arms. He never heard words like those before, but like a gentle balm on his heart, her song soothed his pain; even if it was only for a while. His eyes were closing, but the song accompanied him in his dream, traveling to the enchanted forest.

.

-x-

.

When he awoke, she was still there.

He had so many questions, and he asked and asked for more enchanted stories, and she answered and sang for him again.

His mom always said fairies had healing powers, and he wanted to tell her she was right…

“Is my mom in the enchanted forest?” He asked with the light of hope sparkling in his sharp eyes.

“No.” She took his hand and dismissed his alarm. “Your mom is in a better place, but don’t worry, she’s not alone. My mom is there too.”

“Your mom…, too?” the little boy paused with trembling voice.

“Yes.”

He hugged her, comforting the grief he heard in her voice. “We’re the same.”

“Yes, we are.”

.

-x-

.

He knew something was happening as she asked him to sit next to her. The shine coming from her was decreasing and he remembered the story, fairies couldn’t stay away for too long.

“I have to go now.”

“Don’t,” he pleaded with watery eyes.

“I wish I could stay.” He understood the sadness in her eyes, and he wanted to be strong and tell her it was okay, but he didn’t find the right words. Her eyes read him, and she felt a wave of confidence. “Someone will come and he will help you. In this world, he’s our best choice.”

“I want to be with you.” No matter how brave he wanted to be, his words betrayed him.

“And you will, but you have to wait.” She kissed his forehead and it felt as a breeze. “One day, we’ll see one another again. And then, you’ll save me.”

“But I’m tiny.”

“Who says little men can’t be heroes? You will always be my hero, in this and any other life.”

“Can I be a hero?” His words, soft and rushed made her smile and she caressed his face.

“You’ll be a giant slayer and many people will admire you.”

“… and you’ll be there.”

It was a promise, and she nodded. Her hand wiped away his tears and hugged him one last time.

“But you have to be brave… braver.” She didn’t move her lips, yet, he heard her words.

And just like that, she vanished and he wrapped himself with his arms. The oppression in his chest lowered but didn’t disappear.

He remembered her words, _he had to be braver_.

Not a long time after, someone opened the door. A tall man walked next to the bed and the boy followed his actions. The stranger had not noticed him, and he waited. When the man said his mother’s name, he ventured himself to talk.

“She’s dead.”

A deep scrutiny followed; sharp eyes fixed on his thin body and hungry eyes, questioning but aware of the answers.

“Who are you? You’re still alive, aren’t you?” The boy didn’t answer, but his eyes never left his face. “Common, give me a break. Do you understand me? What’s your name?”

_You’re not alone…_

“Levi… just… Levi.”

Maybe he wasn’t alone anymore. If it was true, perhaps _he would see her again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to minxiebutt for beta-reading.
> 
> This piece belongs to my Titans and Fairies universe, but it’s not a prequel of “ Of fairies and empty hands”, just happened to be related.


End file.
